


【白魏】真香警告（二十八）

by sssyl926



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 山花 - Fandom, 白魏 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssyl926/pseuds/sssyl926





	【白魏】真香警告（二十八）

　　高考结束那天，是白敬亭这辈子最难忘的一天。  
　　一向忙碌的父母腾出时间，跟所有普通的家长一样，站在人群里等待考试结束的孩子。  
　　爸爸亲自开车把他送到了跟魏大勋正式认识的酒吧，没多说什么，只嘱咐一句：“注意安全。”  
　　白敬亭的心脏狂跳，他终于等到了这一天——终于有时间跟爱人约会，有时间照顾对方，终于能正大光明地现在魏大勋身边，他要告诉魏大勋，他不是不懂事的小孩子，而是能跟他并肩前行的男人。  
　　他更要告诉魏大勋，他爱他，不管魏大勋爱不爱自己，他都有自信成为唯一和那个人相伴一生的人，他的爱不是小孩子的一时兴起。  
　　白敬亭扶了扶金边眼镜，镜腿垂下的链子打在脸侧，冰得他一个激灵，昏暗的夜店里他一眼就看到了那个人窝在沙发椅里的身影，他攥了攥拳，甚至下意识地摸了把兜里的安全套，走近了闷头喝酒的爱人。  
　　终于正式毕业的少年低头看了眼桌子上见底的威士忌，心沉了一半，皱眉伸出手扣住魏大勋又准备拿起的酒杯。  
　　微醺的人下意识地冷脸抬头，眼里的戾气在见到来人的那一刻全都化为亲昵，甜甜地灿烂一笑，梨涡晃得白敬亭心里化成一摊。  
　　“你来啦？”魏大勋抓住白敬亭的手腕，拍拍身边的空地儿，“坐我旁边！”  
　　白敬亭被那人拽到身边，微微的酒气扑面而来，威士忌的度数不低，魏大勋怕是已经半醉。他有些不甘的生气——今天这么个重要的日子魏大勋竟然还能在等他的功夫把自己灌醉。  
　　“怎么喝这么多？”  
　　“不多！”魏大勋嘻嘻一笑，毛茸茸的脑袋凑到白敬亭脸前，“累不累？考得怎么样？”  
　　“挺好的……”白敬亭很少见爱人这副傻乎乎的样子，愣了一下又忍不住扯起嘴角抱住那人揉脑袋，嘴巴凑到耳边吹气，“有没有奖励啊？”  
　　魏大勋被人当作狗狗般蹂躏头毛，有些不满地晃了晃脑袋，脸却亲昵地在白敬亭的颈窝蹭蹭：“死小孩，年龄不大满脑子非礼勿视。”  
　　“我不是小孩。我去年就成年了，今天也高考结束了，我差你七年，可是我比同龄人成熟，咱俩也差不了多少。”白敬亭握在魏大勋腰侧的手紧了紧，“你慢一点好不好，等等我，我就快追上你了。”  
　　魏大勋静静地埋在爱人的颈窝，半晌哼出几声低笑，抬起头时，眼睛里是白敬亭从没见过的悲伤：“是我追不上你。”  
　　没等白敬亭追问，魏大勋的手就伸进了白敬亭的衣服下摆，灵活的手指在对方的后腰搔弄。他直直地望着白敬亭：“这好无聊，咱们走吧。”  
　　熟悉的台词，是他们第一次勾搭到床上的那次，白敬亭暗示魏大勋说的。  
　　没想到他还记得。  
　　白敬亭开心地微笑，把目光从魏大勋不老实的手转到那人的脸上，却被对方的眼神惊到。  
　　悲伤、喜悦、纠结、爱意、不舍、情欲……  
　　他想他一辈子都忘不了这个眼神。  
　　  
　　白敬亭没喝酒，但他却觉得自己像醉了一样，他甚至记不清是怎么跟魏大勋互相撕扯到酒店房间里的。  
　　此时，魏大勋被他压在床上，上身的衣服被整个扒掉扔在地上，白皙的皮肤连带着胸前敏感的凸起都暴露在空气中，裤子半褪到膝盖，下身是内裤掩盖不住的坚硬形状。当然他自己也好不到哪儿去，外套被魏大勋拽得差点崩坏拉链，短袖随意甩在地板上，裤腰带被格外热情的爱人整条扯下来，如果不是他拦着，裤裆的纽扣和拉链都能被对方扯坏。  
　　魏大勋大力把白敬亭掀翻转而坐在对方的身上，不知从哪儿摸出两幅手铐，嚣张地挑起唇角，眼睛里满是引诱：“玩不玩。”  
　　话是问句，语气却是陈述的。白敬亭为这人野性的样子着了迷，早知道魏大勋贼心不死，却没想到准备得这么充分。  
　　他有能力掀翻魏大勋反客为主，但是——  
　　算了，谁叫我宠他呢。  
　　白敬亭献上自己的双手，眼神里哪有一点高中生的样子：“大勋哥可得轻点啊。”  
　　魏大勋照着白敬亭上次拷他的样子把人拷在了床上，踢掉外裤又褪下内裤，性感得白敬亭眼睛都直了。他色气地盯着爱人的眼睛舔了圈嘴唇，蛇似的滑到下边。白敬亭没等反应过来就觉得胯下一凉，随即是又热又湿的触感，爽得他头皮一下子炸开一样。  
　　白敬亭没想到魏大勋能给他口交，挣得手铐“咣当”一声巨响，魏大勋听了更是玩味地抬眼，吐出硕大的性器，又在对方直勾勾的目光伸出粉嫩的舌头上下舔弄。  
　　“嗯……”再次被含进去的时候，白敬亭仰起头闷哼出声，忍不住网上顶腰，噎得魏大勋喉头一阵缩动，伺候得白敬亭更加舒服，又坏心眼地顶了一下。  
　　“唔嗯。”魏大勋被噎得哼出声，警告地用牙齿轻轻摩擦嘴里的肉柱，舌头却乖乖地在顶端舔弄，粗糙的舌苔蹭得对方极舒服。  
　　白敬亭眯着眼看对方不住吞吐的红唇，转了视线却又发现那人不知什么时候挤了一手润滑液，亮着光的修长手指正往身后探——  
　　要了命了。  
　　赤身裸体的爱人一手握着他的性器艰难地吞吐，另一手有些生疏地自己扩张，许是动作有些粗暴，白敬亭能感觉到那人轻颤一下，又委委屈屈地继续。  
　　从他的角度甚至能看到魏大勋高高翘起的臀，那人细长的胳膊隐没在两片浑圆之后……  
　　想按住那人抽插，把那人压住操动，在对方身上留下青青紫紫的痕迹，让对方哭喊着为他高潮。  
　　“大勋。”白敬亭大力挣动，却只是让金属的手铐发出声响，“放开我。”  
　　魏大勋熟视无睹，甚至恶劣地缩紧嘴唇，感觉到白敬亭大腿的紧绷，满意地放开高昂的性器。  
　　“我不。”说着，他抽出手指，爬上了白敬亭的身体，湿滑的臀缝摩擦白敬亭同样湿漉漉的性器，细窄的腰胯诱人地扭动，成功让白敬亭憋红了眼睛。  
　　白敬亭没想到魏大勋能给他这么大一个惊喜，本以为那人是心有不甘想操他，都做好准备随着魏大勋去了，结果这妖精竟然搞了这么一出，甚至自己乖乖扩张。  
　　想到这，他觉得自己更硬了，忍耐到了极限，狠狠顶胯，声音也凶狠起来：“别闹了。”  
　　见小男友真的有些急了，魏大勋低笑出声，附身轻吻爱人的嘴角：“急什么。”  
　　白敬亭报复性地叼住魏大勋的嘴唇吮闻，手也挣扎出一声声刺耳的金属碰撞声，他在对方的臀缝摩擦，坚硬的性器一下下戳弄，忽然想起了什么，坏笑着放开魏大勋被折腾得鲜红的嘴唇：“你害羞了。”  
　　被说中心事的人有些生疏地勾人动作一下子僵住，又心一横，没羞没臊地开口：“咋的，不让啊，哥哥还是第一次勾引人，便宜你小子了，真他妈别扭。”  
　　白敬亭垂下眼睛看面上大胆耳朵尖却泛红的爱人，悄悄勾起嘴角，语气带了些诱哄：“放开我好不好。”  
　　“不好。”魏大勋撑着白敬亭的胸膛支起身子，居高临下地看着小男友，嘴角的弧度张狂又嚣张，丝毫不像挨插的那个，声音却低哑又魅惑，“今天哥哥好好伺候伺候你。”

——————  
哈哈哈哈dbq我卡肉了  
不要揍我hhhhh


End file.
